bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Spock Resonance
"The Spock Resonance" 'is the sixth episode of the ninth season of the sitcom ''The Big Bang Theory. The episode will air on Monday, October 26, 2015. Summary Wil Wheaton interviews Sheldon for a Star Trek documentary where he reveals the ring and his plan to propose to Amy. Bernadette wants to start renovating the house and the topic of finally starting a family with Howard is brought up. Extended Plot Sheldon tells Leonard and Penny that Wil Wheaton has asked him to be in a documentary about Star Trek fans that Wil is making with Leonard Nimoy's son, Adam. At some point Sheldon calls Amy and leaves her a message telling her about the documentary and saying she might want to watch it, even though they are broken up. Wil and Adam Nimoy (who is the spitting image of his father) come over and start interviewing and filming Sheldon. Penny and Leonard are watching from the kitchen. Sheldon tells them about his napkin with Leonard Nimoy DNA and retrieves it from a wall safe that Leonard didn't know they had. Sheldon brings out a locked box that contain his most prized possessions. First a miniature Wil Wheaton, then an actual Wil document. Then out comes the ring and Sheldon very calmly tells everyone that this is the ring he was going to use to propose to his girlfriend before she broke up with him. Penny is shocked. Sheldon says the ring was a family heirloom going back many generations (his great grandmother). So he says everything is for the best. Penny pushes him to say it's bothering him, that he does have emotions which causes him to get upset and yell at her. Then he storms off to his room in a state. All of this was filmed by Nimoy and Wheaton. When he comes back out, Penny and Leonard are the only ones there. They are very kind to him, asking how he's doing. Sheldon says he needs to know one way or the other about his relationship with Amy. So he grabs his jacket and says he's going to propose to her. He leaves and Penny and Leonard are shocked. Pretaped scene. Sheldon is walking up to Amy's apartment building, and in the distance he sees Amy saying goodnight to a tall man "Dave" (guest star, comedian Stephen Merchant). There is a quick kiss. She turns and heads inside alone. Sheldon is devastated and leaves. Tag scene - Sheldon watching an old TV Star Trek with Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock talking about the no emotion Vulcan thing. Sheldon says it's all a lie. He has emotions even though he doesn't want to be like that. So Leonard says Sheldon should focus more on the people in his life instead of TV characters. Secondary story. Bernie wants to redecorate. Howard finally agrees to doing the dining room. Bernie brings in her dad (guest star Casey Sanders) to start construction. Very funny scene with Mike and Howard under the house - Mike wants to know why Howard doesn't want kids. Howard denies that. Bernie hears their conversation under the floor and starts trying to make an earthquake and aftershocks so that they'll stop talking. Last scene with them sounds like they are seriously considering a baby. Notes *'''Title Reference: The title refers to Leonard Nimoy's son visiting. *Taping date: September 29, 2015. *This episode was watched by xx.xx million people with a rating of x.x (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx October 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on Monday, October 26, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx.x million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. *Johnny almost gets hurt in an accident on the set when things fall near him. Critics To be entered. Trivia *Sheldon tells Leonard and Penny about the engagement ring and his plans to propose to Amy. *Chuck Lorre's daughter, Nikki Lorre directs this episode. *Wil Wheaton makes a reappearance. *Leonard Nimoy's son, Adam Nimoy, guest stars in this episode. *Bernadette's father, Mike (guest star Casey Sanders) makes a reappearance. *Howard and Bernadette start to renovate their house and finally have a serious discussion about starting a family. *Amy goes on a date with "Dave" (guest star, British comedian Stephen Merchant) - she met him on a dating app she signed up to in The Helium Insufficiency (episode 6 of season 9 - the episodes were filmed out of sequence) as a result of her conversation with Sheldon in episode 5 whereby she thinks he is moving on. *Leonard advises Sheldon to focus on his people in his life (his relationship with Amy) rather than those on TV. (This conversation is parallel to the season 7 episode "The Proton Transmogrification" where Professor Proton advises Sheldon in a dream to appreciate the people in his life rather than on fictional stories such as Star Wars). *The conversation between Sheldon, Leonard and Penny regarding the engagement ring and his plan to propose to Amy are recorded by Wil Wheaton (possible plot device to finally get Sheldon and Amy talking again). *This is episode will air in time for November sweeps. Quotes To be entered. Gallery Adam.jpg|Guest star Adam Nimoy. 6036179 f260 5259.jpg|I'm your neighbor. Penny. Stephen_Merchant.png|Stephen Merchant Guest Star Amy's date and Sheldon.jpg|Amy's two dates. Category:Season 9 Category:Future episodes Category:Articles With Photos Category:Stub Category:Sheldon Category:Leonard Category:Howard Category:Raj Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Lenny Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Series 9 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Sheldon-Amy Apart Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:Documentary Category:Wil Wheaton Category:Wil Wheaton episodes Category:Spock Category:Marriage Proposal Category:Ring Category:The Big Bang Theory